The Kiddy Korner
by BrianaRadcliffe
Summary: Daniel Radcliffe and I go through a little trip in a bookstore. Please rate and review! Be kind! This is my first published story.


Dan and I walked into the bookstore eagerly. I couldn't wait any longer. Having just moved into my new flat, I had numerous bookshelves that just needed to be filled. Look at me using British jargon. Of course, I brought my favorites from home, but I was in desperate need of some new novels. When Dan discovered that I was a fellow book lover, he insisted that he help me fill the empty shelves in my flat which is how we ended up at this random bookstore.

"This is my favorite bookstore in London. I've been coming here since I learned how to read," Dan said with a smile on his face. With a mischievous look, he whispered, "Come with me." He grabbed my hand and I followed him as we ran through the store until we got to the very back. There was a humongous rainbow archway with the letters Kiddy Korner displayed in bright and shiny letters.

"This was my safe haven as a kid. I used to walk here from my house and lay on the carpet for hours, reading as many books as possible, until dinner time."

"It's amazing!" I proclaimed as we walked in. The section was absolutely filled with thousands and thousands of children's books for all ages. The carpet looked like a quilt. It was comprised of large squares that depicted some sort of scenery on it. The Kiddy Korner was a beautiful place. "Can we live here?" I asked enthusiastically. Dan laughed at me and grabbed my hand again. I felt a little thump in my chest. Dan was cute. And he was holding my hand.

"Well come on. We have to go find adult books for your adult bookshelf," Dan said starting to pull me back towards the archway. I wouldn't budge.

"Can't we just hang out in here for a bit?" I asked hopefully. I loved this area of happiness and magic.

Dan laughed, "Of course we can. I missed it back here." Unfortunately, he released my hand and began to wander off through the shelves. I looked around the shelves lining the wall, and I plucked my favorite Harry Potter book, the Deathly Hallows, out of the case, and settled on a square of carpet. Dan came strolling back to the center of the room holding about a dozen picture books.

"Are you really reading that right now?" Dan asked with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Why yes I am. Just because you had the lead role in the film adaptation, doesn't mean you nor I shouldn't enjoy the books." I said furrowing my eyebrows. "They are my favorite books after all."

"It's true. They are amazing pieces of literature," he said. He laid down right next to me, and I began to panic. He was like REALLY close to me.

I tried to compose myself as I flipped the page. I attempted to calmly read the book, but I was suddenly completely aware of my breathing. Did it sound like I was panting? Do I sound like a dog?  
>Still trying to regulate my breathing, I noticed that I was practically spilling out of my dress. I tried to adjust myself without looking like a crazy. Needless to say, that didn't work.<p>

Dan gave me a strange yet amused look, and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, no! I mean I'm fine." I said trying to seem calm, cool, and collected. I don't even understand how in a matter of minutes, I had gone from relaxed to nervous and uptight.

"Really because you seem a bit… Off." Dan concluded.

He pursed his lips and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you OK because now you're the one that's acting weird," I said as I sat up and crossed my legs.

"I need to ask you something. Did you just want me to come with you tonight because you think I'm famous? I mean I know you're a fan of the books and movies and all, but you do realize that I'm not actually Harry Potter. I am a separate person from him." Dan asked narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not! Are you joking?" I was absolutely shocked. Would someone actually pretend to be his friend because they thought he was exactly like someone he played in a movie? "I understand that you're not Harry Potter. You're Dan."

"Well good. That settles it then." Dan said with a definite look on his face.

"Settles what? Have you been having some sort of internal argument I'm unaware of?" I asked with a smirk.

"Actually, yes I have." He pulled up one of his many picture books to hide his face from me. "It settles the fact that this has officially been our first date. And tomorrow will be our second."

I was shocked. That was completely unexpected. I was tongue tied with absolutely no idea of what to say next. I mean I definitely wanted this to be a date. Dan was hot. Very hot.

"If you don't want to go down that route, that's OK too." He said with his face still in his book. He slowly peered over again.

"No actually I do want to go down that route," I said simply, pulling my book over my face, mimicking him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him scoot around so our books were face to face.

After a few seconds, he dropped his book to the ground. I wanted so badly to see what he was doing, but I couldn't be weak and put down the book! I just had to continue to ignore him.

I saw his fingers reach up, and they wrapped over the top of my book. He slowly pulled it out of my hands and threw it on the floor next to him. He just looked at me for a moment, and then he leaned in slowly. He kept coming closer and closer until our noses were almost touching. We just sat there. I, of course, was in panic mode. My eyes were wide and my throat was dry.

"The store is closing soon. We should probably get going," Dan said breaking the silence and getting up. I was still in a trance. What just happened? "That means we need to get up and walk," he joked as I still lay on the floor. He picked up his books and hid himself in the shelves, putting back what he had taken.

After a couple more seconds of just laying there, I got up and went back to the shelves lining the wall to put my Harry Potter book away. Before I turned around, I could feel hot breath on my shoulder. I turned to stare right in the face of none other than Mr. Daniel Radcliffe.

Before I knew what was even happening, we were kissing. My lips felt like they were on fire. He pressed me up against the shelf and ran his hands through my hair and down to my waist. He pulled away all too soon. I can't even explain how amazing that kiss was.

All I could say was, "Wow." Dan laughed and without another word, we walked hand in hand through the rainbow archway, to the front doors.

"Well I enjoyed myself quite a bit tonight. Tomorrow, we should meet here a bit earlier and actually buy the books that we came here for," Dan said.

"What a concept!" I added giggling. All I wanted was for him to kiss me again. I can't stop thinking about it. The kiss has officially overrun my brain.

Almost reading my mind, Dan leaned in, gave me a slow peck on the cheek and said, "Goodnight."

"Night," I practically whispered as he walked away. There was only one thought on my mind at that very moment. I wonder what will happen next.


End file.
